Crazychick08-Pokemonred200 Friendship
'Cough (C'C/D'''ough) '''is the friendship between Crazychick08 and Pokemonred200 Trivia *Both love Maya Matlin and will defend her at all costs. *Both are members of the Matlingsworth Mafia. *Both are mutual friends of Kieran. *Both ship many of the same couples. *Spinner is their favourite original cast guy. *Both dislike Clew and Damian's ships. *CC has been known to refer to Dough as "her little Dough-face". ** She also calls him "her young Padawan". *They tend to share all the same Kings and Queens, minus Tristan. *Both adore Bade. *Both ship Hollingsvak, at least as a crackship. *CC was Dough's first friendship on the Degrassi wiki. *Neither liked Sanya as much after Owanya became a thing (which is saying something, because they were already CC's NOTP). ** It should be noted, however, that CC secretly loves them. (No. No she really doesn't.) - Yes she does. (No she doesn't) - Yes, Yes she does (No, no she doesn't). *They talk on Skype. *They both ship Zig with everyone in his class, the class below him, and the class above him, plus a few assorted crackships. *Dough was at CC's wedding. *CC convinced Dough that Sikowitz was a douchebag worthy of hate. *They chat every day, discussing crackships and headcanons - especially for Drowen, Drucas, Owitz, Spay, Spimmy, Hollingsvak, and Dreli. Other topics of discussion include Bade. These headcanons are typically dirty ones, but they CAN be decent (at least CC's can. :P) *Both consider Bade their ultimate OTP, although for CC, they're tied with Drianca and NewsFlash for the rank. For Dough, they're tied with Gallavich ** They represent Bade in the FSB. *They're known to ship ALMOST anything and will often agree on NOTPs. *CC convinced Dough that Quick and Klaine both should be instant NOTPs. *Both like Pokemon and support the Rattata and Magikarp Revolutions. *CC got Red to ship Litz. *Red convinced CC that Gallavich was OTP and she doesn't even WATCH Shameless *yet * A convo with Red convinced CC she needed to watch Every Witch Way, Nowhere Boys, Sorted Food, and Summer Heights High so she would understand what the people in chat were talking about. She thinks it has something to do with Youtubers. * CC adopted Red when he asked for someone to. * CC and Red both wanted Misty to meet a Sunskrit * Both watch American Dad and Scott is fave. Their ships *Jay/Manny (Janny) (Degrassi) *Superman/Wonder Woman (WonderSupes) (DC) *Leia/Fitz (Litz) (Degrassi) *Kurt/Quinn (Kurtinn) (Glee) *Josh/Mindy (Mosh) (Drake & Josh) * Warren/Will (Warill) (Sky High) * Numbuh 5/Numbuh 2 (5x2) (Codename:Kids Next Door) * Ash/Misty (Pokeshipping) (Pokemon) * Stan/Scott (American Dad) * Edward/Winry (Full Metal Alchemist) * Kid Flash/Jinx (Teen Titans) * Ulrich/Yumi (Yulrich) (Code Lyoko) * Casey/April (Capril) (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Wiccan/Hulkling (Marvel) * Ron/Ginny (Harry Potter) * Leaf/Red (Pokemon) Gallery Janny.jpg|Janny Tumblr_mdxmkdxQh71rawmemo1_500.png|WonderSupes 02.jpg Quinn_y_Kurt_Hairography.jpg Mosh.jpg 31_skyhigh-198x300.jpg Numbuh_2_saves_numbuh_5_after_she_walks_the_plank.jpg Ash-and-Misty-pokeshipping-vs-pearlshipping-22675795-467-348.png Scan.jpg Edwinry.jpg Flinx.jpg Ulrich-and-Yumi-courtneykatara-14951377-450-359.jpg Casey_and_april_2_by_hitomi80-d79tg1w.jpg Hulkan.jpg Ginny-and-Ron-Weasley-the-weasley-family-28758474-546-318.jpg Frlg_characters.gif Category:Ships Category:Friendships Category:Male-Female Ships Category:Ships involving Crazychick08 Category:Ships involving Pokemonred200